CHANBAEK!
by Park's Little Monster
Summary: (niatnya dijadikan) kumpulan songfict tentang CHANBAEK! If you don't like it, just do not read it. it's simple things right? REQ SONG? PM or review juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**SONG FICT!**

 **AGAR LEBIH TERASA FEELNYA USAHAKAN BACA SAMBIL DENGERIN LAGU LITTLE MIX**

 **SECRET LOVE SONG PT II  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHECK THIS OUT**

 **PLOT OF STORY IS MINE**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

.

.

Menjadi seorang artis merupakan salah satu dari impian seorang Byun Baekhyun, well siapa yang tidak ingin namanya dikenal oleh seluruh penjuru dunia dan diidam-idamkan oleh kaum hawa dibumi ini? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Baekhyun memiliki satu kesempatan saat dirinya baru saja duduk dibangku SHS dulu. Dirinya ditawarkan oleh salah satu agensi terkenal di Korea Selatan. SM Entertainment, dengan segala kemewahan yang ditawarkan disana. SNSD, Super Junior, F(X), Shinee merupakan contoh bagi Baekhyun untuk percaya bahwa masa depannya nanti tidak akan suram. Ditambah lagi idol wanita pujaannya, Kim Taeyeon memang berada diagensi besar itu.

Dengan segenap hati dan persetujuan dari orang tuanya ia menerima tawaran tersebut. Setelahnya ia mengikuti beberapa prosedur trainee yang cukup melelahkan dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa pegal bukan main. Ia baru saja mengerti kalau menjadi seorang trainee tidaklah semudah yang ia pikirkan. well, siapa kira ia akan berlatih menari, menyanyi dan berakting setiap harinya?

Namun suatu hari keseharian traineenya berubah, seorang pria jangkung dengan telinga perinya tersenyum cerah dan terkesan sangat lebar. Sejujurnya Baekhyun takut pada lelaki itu. Ia tidak memiliki teman dekat sejauh masa traineenya yang baru saja genap tiga hari. Maka dari itu ia sendirian, dan pertama kalinya didekati oleh seorang namja yang cukup tampan dan tinggi seperti namja yang berdiri dihadapannya kini.

Meskipun takut, Baekhyun tetap menjulurkan tangannya untuk membalas sapaan pria tinggi itu yang tersenyum senang. Sepertinya ia bahagia karena akhirnya pria manis itu menjabat tangannya dan menyetujui untuk berkenalan.

Dan sapaan awal mereka tiga tahun yang lalu membuat kedua anak adam itu saling mencintai dan mengasihi seperti saat ini. Semakin lama mereka semakin dekat, dan mereka menyetujui untuk menjalin kisah cinta mereka dua tahun setelah mereka mengenal masing-masing. Menjalani kisah cinta yang berbeda dari kisah cinta yang Baekhyun harapkan sebelumnya.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kali ini ia menyesal menjadi seorang artis. Dirinya dan Chanyeol _-namja bertelinga peri yang saat ini menjadi kekasihnya_ , tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Setiap saat Baekhyun ingin pergi berkencan selalu saja ditolak mentah mentah oleh manager-nya dengan alasan "bagaimana kalau kalian kepergok oleh media sosial!" dan segala alasan lainnya yang membuat Baekhyun juga Chanyeol muak.

Ia mengerti bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah seorang artis terkenal yang dijaga dengan apik oleh pihak agensi yang menaungi mereka. Namun terkadang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ingin sekali terbebas, mereka ingin seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya yang bebas memamerkan kasih sayangnya didepan umum maupun publik.

.

 _we keep behind closed doors_

 _every time i see you, i die a little more_

 _._

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu bersembunyi dibalik pintu lebar yang tertutup rapat. Mereka harus menyembunyikan status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih dihadapan publik. Selain _gay_ masih dikatakan tabu dinegaranya, muncul dipublik dengan status pasangan kekasih adalah mimpi buruk bagi agensi.

Memang agensi tidak melerai hubungan mereka, namun agensi tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk menampilkan perhatian mereka satu sama lain saat dihadapan publik.

Dan disetiap saat mereka bersembunyi baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling terlempar jatuh kedalam masing-masing pesona milik pasangannya. Chanyeol semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok manis seorang Byun Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun semakin mencintai Chanyeol yang apik menutupi hubungan mereka yang terkadang tercium publik.

.

 _stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

 _it'll never be enough_

 _._

Ketika semua fans mereka tertuju pada satu titik, disaat itulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencuri curi kesempatan untuk berdua dan saling memadu kasih, meski bukan dengan hal-hal berbau intim, namun cukup bagi mereka untuk menunjukkan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka membutuhkan kebebasan.

Pihak agensi menyatakan bahwa momen seperti itu saja sudah cukup bagi mereka untuk ditampilkan dihadapan publik. Tapi, mereka semua salah besar! Bagaimana bisa hanya mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berdua yang terbilang sangat sedikit itu cukup untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka untuk memadu kasih? Bahkan semua orang yang memiliki kekasih menginginkan waktu yang lebih banyak untuk tetap berdua.

Tidak, jika hanya begitu saja belum cukup untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berbagi perhatian satu sama lain.

.

 _as you drive me to my house,_

 _i can't stop these silent tears from rolling down_

 _._

Suatu ketika pernah Chanyeol hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun didalam mobil saat akan menuju dorm mereka setelah usai menghadiri salah satu konser terbesar yang mereka lakoni. Dan saat itu Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menunduk penuh kesunyian yang membuat Chanyeol bingung. Adakah masalah yang menimpa si mungil itu? Pikir Chanyeol.

Isakan Baekhyun terdengar amat nyaring disaat puncak kesunyian terjadi didalam mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol malam itu. Sontak Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh air mata kesedihan yang mengalir sangat deras dipipi yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat sedikit tirus.

"aku menginginkan kebebasan Chan, aku tidak sanggup seperti ini terus"

Baekhyun berkata ditengah-tengah isakan menyesakkan yang membuat hati Chanyeol semakin tertohok. Ia sakit sungguh, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuat Baekhyun bertahan dengan hubungan mereka yang tak kunjung dipublikasikan oleh pihak agensi.

Chanyeol selalu membenci kondisi seperti ini. Dimana dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun selain mengucapkan kalimat penenang pada pemuda mungil nan manis yang selalu Chanyeol cintai itu.

.

 _you and i both have to hide on the outside_

 _when i can't be yours and you can't be mine_

 _but i know this, we got a love that is homeless_

 _._

Saat mereka _-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun,_ sedang diluar dorm, mereka akan bertingkah selayaknya sepasang sahabat yang terlampau akrab. Menyembunyikan status mereka yang sebenarnya melampaui tingkah yang mereka lakukan saat diluar rumah pribadi milik EXO.

Mereka tidak bisa mengklaim masing-masing pasangan saat diluar jam EXO. Seperti misalnya Baekhyun dengan skandal yang membuat Chanyeol sempat murka pada pihak agensi. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasih mungilnya dipasangkan dengan salah satu idolanya yang mungkin saja Baekhyun akan menyukai wanita cantik itu. Well, Chanyeol mengetahui jika Baekhyun sangat mengidolakan Taeyeon. Maka dari itu Baekhyun memberikan penjelasan pada Chanyeol tentang hubungan kakak perempuan dan adik laki-laki yang Baekhyun dan Taeyeon jalani. Bukan sebagai kekasih.

Dan satu lagi contoh mereka tidak bisa memiliki saat diluar dorm adalah kala Chanyeol bermain film layar lebar. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian menganggap hal itu biasa saja dimana Chanyeol akan mencium artis pasangannya difilm layar lebar itu. Namun tidak bagi Baekhyun. Dirinya tidak diberi aba-aba oleh Chanyeol maupun pihak agensi perihal kissing scene yang akan Chanyeol lakukan nanti. Hal yang lebih menyakitkannya lagi adalah kala fans yang mendukung mereka - _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun shipper_ , memberitaukannya perihal kissing scene yang Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun tidak ingin menyalahkan fansnya, namun bisakah hanya Chanyeol yang menjelaskan padanya seorang diri? Ia merasa sakit karena yang memberitahukannya pertama kali adalah fansnya. Bukan kekasihnya sendiri. Setelah itu akun media sosial milik Baekhyun dipenuhi pemberitahuan tentang hal yang Baekhyun hindari itu. Dan akibatnya Baekhyun menangis semalaman dikamar milik Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya.

Ya, Baekhyun menyadari tidak seharusnya ia marah karena hal ini. Mereka memang berjanji untuk saling percaya satu sama lain, karena kisah cinta mereka yang tidak bisa ditunjukkan pada publik atau hanya dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi didalam rumah.

.

 _why can't i hold you in the street?_

 _why can't i kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _._

Bisakah Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol saat mereka sedang berjalan ditepian jalan? Dan bisakan Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun diatas stage untuk menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bahwa pria tinggi ini sangat rapuh jika tidak ada Baekhyun disampingnya? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak, Lee Sajangnim akan murka pada mereka dan akan menskor mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama merutuki sifat mereka yang pengecut itu.

Tapi Baekhyun pernah sekali hampir saja mencium Chanyeol diatas stage kala SMTown Tour Concert beberapa tahun silam, dan Chanyeol pernah juga hampir menggenggam tangan Baekhyun saat dibandara. Kegiatan kecil mereka itu tentu saja menarik perhatian shipper mereka yang haus akan momen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

 _i wish that it could be like that_

 _why can't it be like that? Cause i'm yours_

 _._

Sebenarnya masing-masing dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin sekali melakukan hal itu didepan publik. Menunjukkan pada mereka semua sekaligus pada dunia bahwa mereka itu saling memiliki satu sama lain. Ya, mereka memang memiliki satu sama lain bukan? Kenapa tuan Lee sangat jahat sekali pada hubungan mereka berdua? Apa pak tua itu tidak menginginkan sahamnya anjlok?

Oh tentu saja, bos mana yang menginginkan perusahaannya hancur seketika hanya karena skandal kecil yang bisa saja ia lenyapkan dalam sekejap saja?

.

 _why can't i say that i'm in love?_

 _i wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _i wish that it could be like that_

 _why can't it be like that? Cause i'm yours_

 _._

Pernah sekali Baekhyun menggunakan _microphone_ yang sedang aktif dan berkata bahwa dirinya mencintai Chanyeol. Ya, aishiteru dalam bahasa Jepang berarti cinta dalam tahapan serius, cinta dalam tahapan bahwa dirinya siap mati untuk seseorang yang ia cintai. Bukankah cinta yang Baekhyun katakan memang sangat tulus? Dan juga sangatlah serius? Tapi semua orang menganggap hal itu hanya gurauan semata - _kecuali CBHS yang mungkin menyatakan bahwa hal itu sungguhan, karena kata aishiteru merupakan kata yang serius_.

Kenyataan bahwa semuanya menganggap hal itu hanya gurauan semata membuat Baekhyun kembali bersedih. Dia sungguh mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya miliknya. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak dari lantai teratas gedung SM bahwa ia sungguh mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun begitu. Dan ia berharap jika saja dirinya melakukan itu, semua hati orang-orang akan terketuk dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk memadu kasih dengan Park Chanyeol.

.

 _it's obvious you're meant for me_

 _every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

.

Bukankah sudah sangat jelas? Bahwa Baekhyun sangat berarti bagi kehidupan Park Chanyeol dan juga berlaku bagi sebaliknya? Mereka memiliki kebutuhan satu sama lain, saling memberikan perhatian merupakan salah satu kebutuhan wajib bagi mereka yang menjalin hubungan kasih. Baekhyun sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol.

Kehadiran Chanyeol sangat berarti untuk Baekhyun. Pelukan hangatnya yang akan dengan suka rela ia berikan jika tubuh mungil itu menggigil kedinginan, genggaman tangannya yang erat yang menyalurkan ribuan kasih sayang yang mengalir melalui darah pria jangkung itu, sudah sangat jelas dan dapat Baekhyun rasakan.

Kala seluruh bagian tubuhnya menyatu dengan milik Chanyeol, dan saat itupun dirinya merasa sempurna. Seolah Baekhyun adalah satu bagian puzzle dan Chanyeol merupakan pasangan puzzle milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyadari, seluruh bagian potongan milik Chanyeol sangat pas dan sempurna untuk bagian sisa yang belum terisi milik Baekhyun.

.

 _every second, every thought, i'm in so deep_

 _but i'll never show it on my face_

 _but we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

.

Setiap detik dan setiap pemikirannya tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu berakhir dengan tenggelam pada lingkaran pesona milik pemuda manis itu. Rasa takut akan kehilangan dan rasa ingin memilikinya lebih jauh selalu menghantui pria jangkung ini setiap malam. Namun, sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Romansa kisah cintanya tertahan jeruji besi kuat yang menjulang tinggi dihadapan dirinya dan juga Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi ia menyadari, ia menjalin cinta dengan Baekhyun dalam jaringan cinta yang miskin dan tanpa harapan juga kepastian.

.

 _why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _why can't i kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _i wish that it could be like that_

 _why can't we be like that? Cause i'm yours_

.

Haruskah Baekhyun mengulanginya lagi? Mungkin kalian - _para_ _readers_ , sudah mulai merasa bosan mendengarnya tapi kalian harus tau bahwa keinginannya untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol saat mereka sedang jalan berdua dan menciumnya ditengah _stage_ sangatlah kuat.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Baekhyun melakukan hal itu namun, Baekhyun masih sadar diri untuk melakukan hal diluar batas seperti menggenggam tangan Chanyeol atau mencium pemuda tinggi itu dihadapan banyak orang. Tapi, Baekhyun menginginkan itu semua terjadi. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal itu? Bukankah dirinya hanya milik Chanyeol seorang? Dan Chanyeol pasti berkata, bahwa Baekhyun juga mengetahui apa yang sedari dulu mereka jaga, yaitu status mereka yang masih harus disembunyikan dihadapan publik.

.

 _why can't i say that i'm in love?_

 _i wanna shout it from the rooftops_

 _i wish that it could be like that_

 _why can't we be like that? Cause i'm yours_

.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang merasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu itu. Dirinya dan juga Baekhyun sama-sama mencintai, mereka saling memiliki. Tapi, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun? Ia merasa dirinya memang seorang pria yang pengecut.

Bahkan Baekhyun pernah sekali mengatakan di depan publik jika dirinya mencintai Chanyeol dengan kata cinta dari bahasa negara sakura. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa membalasanya? Jujur, ia terlalu takut dan dirinya begitu pengecut, Baekhyun saja pernah mengatakan kalimat cinta dihadapan publik, sedangkan dirinya yang berstatus sebagai _dominant_ malah tidak memiliki keberanian penuh seperti Baekhyun.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol berteriak diatas gedung tertinggi dikota Seoul dan mengklaim bahwa lelaki mungil bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun hanya miliknya seorang. Ya, hanya milik Park Chanyeol.

.

 _i don't wanna life love this way_

 _i don't wanna hide us away_

.

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ingin hidup dengan kisah cinta mereka seperti ini. Tidak, mereka harus bahagia dan tidak harus hidup dengan kisah romansa pahit seperti yang mereka jalani dari beberapa tahun silam ini. Mereka butuh bahagia, mereka butuh kebebasan. Dan itu semua merupakan hak mereka untuk melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka.

Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri semua ini, dia tidak ingin lagi menyembunyikan kisah cintanya dengan pria manis bernama Baekhyun itu. Dan ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun juga membutuhkan hal tersebut. Kebebasan tanpa menyembunyikan jalinan kasih mereka berdua.

.

 _i wonder if it ever will change_

 _i'm living for that day, someday_

.

Mereka berdua bertanya-tanya apakah kisah cinta mereka akan berubah? Tentu saja mereka ingin kisah cinta mereka berubah dan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Disaat seperti ini kekuatan saling percaya milik mereka diuji. Dan mereka harus kuat bertahan sampai hari itu tiba.

Hari dimana mereka akan mempublikasikan status mereka dihadapan seluruh orang. Jikalau bisa dihadapan seluruh orang disetiap sudut muka bumi ini. Mereka tidak sabar menanti hari itu tiba, sungguh mereka hidup untuk hari itu. Hari dimana keduanya merasa tenang dan bebas melakukan apapun tanpa adanya penghalang. Suatu hari nanti, pasti hari itu akan tiba.

.

 _when you hold me in the street_

 _and you kiss me on the dance floor_

 _i wish that we could be like that_

 _why can't we be like that?_

 _Cause i'm yours, i'm yours Oh~_

 _why can't you hold me in the street?_

 _why can't i kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _i wish that it could be like that_

 _why can't it be like that? Cause i'm yours_

 _why can't say that i'm in love?_

 _i wanna shout it from thr rooftops_

 _i wish that it could be like that_

 _why can't we be like that? Cause i'm yours_

 _why can't we be like that?_

 _wish we could be like.. that_

.

Suara tepukan tangan yang terdengar heboh mengiringi berakhirnya piano yang Chanyeol mainkan dan juga mengiringi berakhirnya suara merdu milik Baekhyun saat bernyanyi tadi.

Keduanya sedang menghadiri salah satu pertemuan seluruh _ChanBaek Shipper_ di Korea Selatan yang digelar disalah satu _venue_ terbesar dikota Seoul. Dan lagu _Secret Love Song_ tadi merupakan lagu terakhir yang mereka bawakan diacara ini.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, dan menyuruh lelaki tinggi itu untuk berdiri disebelahnya. Chanyeol menuruti permintaan kekasihnya dan berdiri tepat disebelah Baekhyun. Semua orang memekik kegirangan bahkan ada yang sampai menangis masih terasa sekali nada kesedihan yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bagikan saat lagu terakhir yang mereka bawakan tadi.

"terimakasih untuk kalian, yang masih mendukung kami hingga saat ini" Baekhyun mulai membuka suaranya. Ini adalah waktu terakhir bagi mereka untuk berdiri diruangan pertemuan ini karena mereka masih memiliki jadwal lain sebagai salah dua dari member _boygroup_ terkenal itu.

"kepercayaan kalian sangat berarti untuk aku juga Baekhyun"

Chanyeol menoleh, dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jari-jari lentik milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas tersenyum pada Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap _shipper_ yang selalu setia pada mereka dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan harapan.

"bisakah kalian terus mendukung kami? Hanya kalian lah yang mampu membuat aku dan Chanyeol bertahan hingga detik ini"

Baekhyun menunduk dan kembali menangis. Pria manis itu juga menangis sebelumnya, saat menyanyikan lagu _Secret Love Song_ tadi yang sukses membuat Chanyeol kelabakan saking paniknya. Tapi untuk saat ini, ketika Baekhyun menangis lagi ia tak perlu panik karena sekarang Chanyeol berdiri disamping lelaki manis itu. Jadi yang pemuda jangkung itu lakukan adalah merangkul pundak sempit milik Baekhyun dan mencium puncak kepala pemuda mungil bersurai gelap pujaan hatinya ini.

"Kalian harapan kami, bisakah kalian mempercayai hubungan kami? Aku menunggu jawaban kalian, ketikkan jawaban kalian dikotak _review_ dibawah ini. Terimakasih"

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum dengan harapan para readers mau memberikannya jawaban yang pasti, yang tentunya membuat ia yakin bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu mendapat dukungan penuh dari mereka. _So mind to review?_


	2. PENGUMUMAN!

Hai hai readers nim!

Selamat mawlam ehehe, maaf mengganggu istirahat malam kalian dengan update-an gak penting seperti ini :" tapi serius aku pengen tau respon kalian tentang rencana project aku ini wkwkwk xD

Sebelum memulainya aku mau tanya dulu nih sama kalian yang udah mampir ke ffn aku. Kalian merasa puas gak sih sama ff aku yang Secret Love Song itu? ._. menurut kalian gimana dengan ff bertema songfict kaya gitu?

Nah kalau respon kalian positif rencananya aku mau buat series ff dengan tema song fict. Kalau menurut pendapat kalian gimana nih?

Ster, kalau official castnya siapa ya? Sudah dipastikan untuk cast aku bakalan tetep pake mamih dan papih a.k.a Park Chanyeol dan Park-coret- Byun Baekhyun sebagai main cast nya dan untuk melengkapi/mempercantik ffnya mungkin member EXO lain bakalan aku jadiin sebagai cameo atau liat aja nanti xD

Nah buat lagu selanjutnya yang akan aku jadiin ff itu belum fix mau lagu apaaa.. lagu Indonesia kah? Barat kah? Atau Zimbabwe kah? aku pun tak tahu .-.

Ada saran lagu gak?.-. atau kalian mau req lagu kesukaan kalian? boleh deh

Kalian bisa pm aku atau review pengumuman ini wkwk, ntar aku pilih lagu yang lumayan aku tau lagunya dan yang menurut aku pas dengan pemikiran akunya yaa

Terimakasih atas waktunyaa :*

With love parkslittlemonster~


End file.
